


Novel-Length Fic Recs (40,000 Words Or More)

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [60]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Novel, Rec list, Wordcount: Over 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in April 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Novel-Length Fic Recs (40,000 Words Or More)

### Steve/Bucky Novel-Length Fic Recs

**Title:** Ain't No Grave  
**Why:** ANG is so funny and so heartwarming and has some of my favorite OCs of any fic in the fandom. I DON'T KNOW JUST READ IT!!! It's one of the most amazing series in the fandom.  
**Why 2:** I love that it shows WS!Bucky as having residual brain damage from The Chair, and it's really plotty while also containing a lot of humour. Steve is in character while loving and supportive, Bucky has his own agenda too, and it has some great additional characters. Just a fantastic story, well written, and includes sexy times with WS issues. 130k of sheer pleasure and the main story (part2 of the series) is also podficced  
**Why 3:** Ain't No Grave has some gorgeous writing, the parts about Steve's paintings always get to me. And the OCs are funny and likeable. I also like that it portrays some of Bucky's sexual dysfunction from all he's been through, but like, not in a depressing way? Oh and Bucky and Tony's first meeting is one of my favorite bits in anything ever  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/426577>

**Title:** All the Angels and the Saints  
**Why:** Possibly my favorite fic in the fandom. Socialist Steve, heavy on the religious themes. I've reread this so many times.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302>

**Title:** bene castigat  
**Why:** delicious D/s with pro-Dom!Steve and sub!Bucky (and also some Sam/Bucky at the end, fyi)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/773586>

**Title:** Cascades  
**Why:** luminous, gorgeously written canon-divergence 1950s spy games. Steve kind of dissolved instead of sinking into the ocean and eventually reassembles himself, but now he can teleport and sense energy signatures and things. And then Bucky tries to assassinate Peggy and ends up with Steve instead and they put themselves back together… together.  
**Why 2:** Cascades is so beautifully written and so incredibly romantic, while having an amazingly unique plot and a huge cast of characters! Great one to sink your teeth into, 152k.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620294>

**Title:** The Courage in Silence Speaks of Love  
**Why:** A lesser known soft fantasy ride where Steve & Bucky are fae from opposite courts; Summer and Winter. Steve stumbles upon a hurt Bucky and takes him in, trying to be helpful. WS Bucky can't speak for a while, wears his mask, and won't tell Steve why he was out there / on the run.  
Includes elements of hurt/comfort, action, romance, frenemies to lovers, being holed up together, and canon WS storyline elements. Many other Avengers characters are involved. Highly enjoyable, fluffy and romantic. 65k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116872/>

**Title:** despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)  
**Why:** super angsty and very well-written, it's the fic where the Winter Soldier's mask was nailed to his face. I like how realistic it is and the eventual revelation was soooo gooood  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671>

**Title:** Dishonor series  
**Why:** It's Dishonor. Count how many times it's been recced here.  
**Why 2:** Aagghh, I love this fic, there is so much humour, sass, plot, and ridiculously hot and lengthy sexy times strewn about. So many tropes ticked as well, miscommunications, almost-Enemies to Lovers, timeline travels… the cross over with Whip Crack is pure cake with cherries on top, and then Part 2 with the Universal remote timeline hopping is pure genius… showing us so many other potential Stucky dynamics! Just reaaad it! 112k + 149k and there is even a Podfic !!  
**Why 3:** Come for the Shrunkyclunks, stay for the dimension hopping!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/719679>

**Title:** Echoes In Our Minds  
**Why:** A Sense8 AU! If you're unfamiliar with the show, Sense8 is about a group of 8 people around the world who gain the ability to feel each others' feelings and “visit” each others' lives. (Also there are psychic orgies.) This one is just, what if those 8 people were Marvel characters? Including Steve and Bucky, of course.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238624>

**Title:** full disclosure  
**Why:** Amazing take on Bucky as an amnesiac millennial journalist who's trying to investigate Alexander Pierce. He also looks exactly like The Original Bucky Barnes, so when he meets Steve, there's a lot for both of them to unpack there. Also, he thinks Steve might be HYDRA. This is Bucky at his disgruntled finest; he's trying really hard, and he's 100% DONE with EVERYTHING. Funny and poignant at all the right moments.  
**Why 2:** So many twists and turns! Bucky is gonna pull on those strings darnit. A great read. Very well written recent fic. 62k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003758/>

**Title:** Heart of Fools  
**Why:** I dunno, this one just stuck with me, I've re-read it, and many others said they love it too, even though it made me cry at the start! Bucky's struggling with life and when things get desperate he signs up to be a companion for cash. Steve is forced to take a companion by the boss, so he's not very happy about it. Slow-build to happy Stucky times with much pining, miscommunications, insecurities, ABO sex, and some adventure with underlying plot. Bucky is very soft and homely in this one. Steve is loving but oblivious and stubborn. 55k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335858/>

**Title:** Heat Wave series (Heat Stroke & Heat Forged)  
**Why:** One of my favourite long fics, at 413k there's plenty to keep you entertained. BAMF Bucky fic with lots of plot, lots of action, plenty of slow relationship build-up, which also just happens to be an ABO. One of my first accidental ABO reads, I was there for the plottyness and fell in love with this series! Bucky doesn't need no Alpha, but there are eventual sexy times, leading to more trouble and a change of pace in part-2, followed by lots more interesting plot arcs with various relationship struggles between Steve & Bucky. Enemies to Friends to Lovers to….  
Other Avengers are ever present, plus a great OC, and eventual kittens! Ultimately sequelled by a crossover with Honeypot, another fantastic favourite long fic :)  
**Link:** (restricted work) <https://archiveofourown.org/series/631238>

**Title:** Home is Wherever I'm With You  
**Why:** Another SOFTE fic. So very, very soft. Bucky flips houses. Steve is a single dad. This is a fic I wanted to shove in my mouth. Slow burn goodness. Softness. And melissa is freaking wonderful, to boot!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868081>

**Title:** If they Haven't Learned Your Name  
**Why:** The biggest part of the amazingly named “Bucky Barnes Gets His Groove Back and Other International Incidents” series, this very-longfic is so much fun for so many reasons.  
**Why 2:** It has a spaceship called Motherfucker, what more do you need  
**Why 3:** Solid favourite! I just love grumpy, some-screws-loose, BAMF WS Bucky trying to get his shit together and learning to enjoy life while doing his damnedest to stay away from Steve for as long as he can. 240k of adventures, Steve's endearing chases, supporting wingmen Sam and Nat, plus the full-on romantic payoff when they finally collide. Yes, it's Podficced!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503/>

**Title:** i'm guilty of treason (i've abandoned control) (series)  
**Why:** just really hot porn with an older commander Steve Rogers  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395844>

**Title:** Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail series  
**Why:** I'm sure this has been recced before, but I love it so much that it deserves mention among any of the great Stucky longfics. There's not a huge amount of romance-romance in it, but tons of Steve and Bucky relationship work, plus it is frequently hilarious and has amazing OCs. A great way to spend a few days of self isolation (the podfics are great too!)  
**Why 2:** CONFIRM. Adorable badass Bucky juggling the voices in his head, learning to fend for himself, making friends, fantastic memorable OCs, over 250k slow-burn with Steve, and fully podficced, plus many artworks.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689>

**Title:** Known Associates  
**Why:** It's Steve/Bucky but also Steve/Rhodey and Steve/Sam, it spans pre-war to post-tws, and stars fairy/genderqueer Steve. It's super lovely, Steve doesn't chase after Bucky 24/7 after tws, struggles with his gender in the new body, has trouble finding himself in the future, puts on dresses. It's almost 300k words!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292210>

**Title:** Lucky Seven  
**Why:** …..does…. does anyone ever need a reason to rec Lucky Seven? BAMF Bucky, amazing sex, and just… BetteNoire is really fucking good at getting that pace spot on.  
**Why 2:** Motorcycles!! 95k Slow-reveal.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105>

**Title:** A Marriage of Ice & Fire  
**Why:** Plotty action-packed romantic Medieval Knights AU fic wherein Steve & Bucky get married to unite their warring families; have lots of hot hate sex, are very loyal despite being angry and stubborn, develop feelings, and so forth. Great underlying storyline mirroring some Winter Soldier story aspects. Neighbouring nations include Hydra and Wakanda. Very well told tale, with lots of gorgeous art. 75k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878806/>

**Title:** a marvelous gift  
**Why:** This is an Ella Enchanted AU in which Bucky is cursed to obey orders, which is a great way to explore his WS brainwashing.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660083>

**Title:** The Necrofloramonicon  
**Why:** It's so sweet! It's like the reading equivalent of eating a piece of warm apple and rhubarb pie. Steve and Bucky start out distrustful, and quickly learn to trust each other and get together, against the backdrop of urban fantasy.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571/>

**Title:** The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition  
**Why:** This one is insanely good, it reads like a real annotated diary of WWII, it's full of humor and emotional gut punches, I have read it a half dozen times. The accompanying podfic remains unfinished, which is very sad, but is still worth listening to because it is amazing and unique.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314224/>

**Title:** our golden age  
**Why:** royalty AU where tiny Steve is Bucky’s childhood best friend, but Bucky is the crown prince of the US and is expected to marry for alliances. Then his military unit gets captured and Steve does something reckless. Starts out nonlinear but sorts itself out after a few chapters. The pining in this one is incredible.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580042/>

**Title:** Reciprocity  
**Why:** It's technically a series, but it's 163k words, Steve/Bucky is endgame, but it takes them a lot of time to get there. It's Bucky's recovery from Steve's POV when they're both working for Agents of SHIELD SHIELD, and Bucky's a real asshole in the beginning. My most re-read fic.  
**Why 2:** Well-written solid story with a slow-burn, hurt/comfort, and plenty of plot. Bucky has traumas but won't admit to them. He's constantly difficult and Steve loves him but struggles with him. They don't have an easy time but keep at it, and it's interesting to see them in a less than perfect relationship while also struggling with 'work' demands and pressures from Shield.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/161309>

**Title:** Redistribution  
**Why:** For me, the standout story in the whole 4F (Steve as a military prostitute) extended universe. Technically incomplete, but good enough to read, I think  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353516/>

**Title:** Rich Man, Poor Man, Beggar Man, Thief  
**Why:** Shorter one at 43k, I feel like this one isn't as widely known? but is a solid great fic with canon WS Bucky trying to get his act together but being a little confused in the head. He thinks that Steve might be Hydra and that he has to save him, cue various mistakes. Along the way he also makes some other superhero friends, plus there's also some Clint/Nat. Very enjoyable read, and has a podfic too. It's an old one so the tags look a little scary compared to a lot of more recently tagged fics, it's not as heavy as they look; ie prob over-tagged on the side of caution.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267479/>

**Title:** The Self-Sacrificial Steve & Bucky Show (Red Vines, and We Hate Cats)  
**Why:** For those who enjoy heavier fare and angst, this is a more unusual and highly entertaining story where Steve & Bucky have a lot of relationship issues to work through, Bucky carries a lot of guilt, Tony carries a lot of hate, and things come to a head when Bucky gets kidnapped. He doesn't try to escape because he thinks he deserves it; and his torture gets live broadcast to the Avengers, who have to find a way to get him back before Steve has a breakdown. The torture scenes can be glossed over as preferred, and part 2 continues on to look at the aftermath and repairing of relationships. It's quite memorable, and has some very attractive embedded arts. 162k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/803139>

**Title:** Slow Work  
**Why:** I know I rec this every time, but since people are going over the classics, I gotta put in a word for Slow Work. Written before the WS movie came out so it has a slightly different road to Steve and Bucky finding each other again.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/538690>

**Title:** Some Secrets Are Meant To Be Told  
**Why:** Firstly–my best friend wrote it. But it's a sex-work positive, shrunkyclunks fic, with sex worker Bucky, and Steve as his new neighbour.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115025>

**Title:** something to bind my hands  
**Why:** I wrote it? I guess if you like really, really hardcore hurt, but the subsequent comfort…. If you like BDSM where people fuck up, where lines of what is right and wrong are blurry…. If you like Bucky and Steve falling in love with each other, amnesia or not… If you like “harrowing” that becomes “awwww”…. Well, you may enjoy this? Seriously, mind the tags. But I promise, it does get better.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782646>

**Title:** Sorry, Not Sorry  
**Why:** Just…. Anyone who knows me knows I am the biggest fiend for Enemies to Lovers and other than Dishonour, this is one The Greats. It has so much amazing hate sex, and, well… Before I read this fic, as a non-US-ian, I didn't know much about the VA and the difficulties veterans face… This opened my eyes to a tiny portion of it [and I've since learned much more given where I live]. But anyway. Some of the most amazing sex, and amazing writing.  
**Why 2:** Just re-read it recently and the way Bucky's issues slowly come out over the course of the fic is so great. And I love “punch things” Steve coming up against things he can't punch like poverty and homelessness and drug overdoses  
**Why 3:** Bucky giving Steve so much shit the whole time, so good!  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923>

**Title:** Spaces on The Wall  
**Why:** I also wrote it? :joy: Featuring both Bucky and Steve as single dads, and recovering POW Bucky… This is a relatively soft fic in the scheme of what I write. I think? But a No-Powers, Modern AU… With some PTSD Bucky. IDK, it's my most popular fic (even if it's not hugely popular by this fandoms standards), and I'm told it's enjoyable so… you may enjoy it lol.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996830>

**Title:** Starlight  
**Why:** Really cool crossover with Star Trek The Next Generation. Bucky has been captured by/made into a Borg, and Steve is a starship captain. Winter Soldier-y vibes in a very different context, which was a lot of fun to read. I'm not at all familiar with TNG, but didn't really need to be in order to understand and enjoy the story.  
**Why 2:** Really enjoyed the Borg!Bucky story and I'm not into Star Trek at all. It made total sense within itself, had great WS vibes as you said, and was very romantic. 50k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805212/>

**Title:** There Is No Shortage of Blood  
**Why:** I'm reading this amazing fic by Dira that is 200,000 words and really helping me with the quarantine!! It's naughty!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692403>

**Title:** This Side of Blue  
**Why:** Bucky's a siren captured by Pierce, and Pierce hires Steve to “tame him”. A lovely slow-burn with Steve being oblivious, Bucky being lovably feral, Natasha needing a hug, and Sam being badass. One of the things I really liked about it was that Bucky doesn't speak English for a lot of it, so he and Steve have to find other ways to communicate.  
**Why 2:** Nice and long recent fic at 156k. For the first few chapters I was worried that it would be a long incarceration fic, but it quickly got even more interesting and I enjoyed all their adventures, Bucky being his own unbendable being, their communication hurdles, all the supporting characters, the friendships, and the countless amazing accompanying artworks!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673639/>

**Title:** Winter's Herald  
**Why:** A Heralds of Valdemar AU! Steve and Bucky are Heralds, so they get magic psychic horses (named Shield and Winter, of course) and missions to places and people that need their help.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595939>

### Novel-Length Fics For Other Ships and Fandoms

**Fandom: The Umbrella Academy**  
**Title:** And The Yellow Sunflower By The Brook  
**Notes + Why:** This is 100% an AU. You do not need to have watched the show, and also, nobody is related in this. This is Klaus/Diego, but nobody is related, and it's entirely AU. But this is just one of the SOFTEST fics I've ever read. I read it when I need to feel like I'm being hugged. It's a slowburn, stoic and scarred florist falls in love with a weird and wonderful artist. Also, there's a very prim and proper teenage boy. But I rec it because Life Is Hard rn, and like, seriously, soft and slow burn and… :chefkiss: Legit, I read this on a week I was having anxiety meltdowns a lot, and every time I felt one coming on, I'd read another chapter and it helped.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559759>

**Fandom: Voltron**  
**title:** looks on tempests and is never shaken  
**Why:** Shiro/Keith. You probably need to have seen the show… But this is one of the most beautiful pieces of fiction I've ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. It takes a shitty fucking ending and fixes it, gives everyone character growth, makes people learn to communicate and all those wonderful things.  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142587>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
